villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mormo
Mormo is the middle sister of Empusa and Lamia, member of the Lillim Coven, and also a very powerful witch. She is the tertiary antagonist in the film Stardust. She is portrayed by Joanna Scanlan. Witch Coven At the age of eighteen, Mormo's younger sister, Lamia, became very ill and was presumed to die. Unbarring to watch her suffer, Mormo's elder sister, Empusa, attempted to use magic to cure her, but failed. After days of searching for a solution, Mormo had come across a mystical woman who had fallen from the sky. After bringing the woman home, Empusa (knowing what the woman was) killed the woman and cut out her heart. After feeding the shining heart to her sister, Lamia had later awoken more beautiful and healthy as ever. From that moment forth, the witches planned to forever rule the Kingdom of Stormhold by gaining their immortality from the hearts of fallen stars. However, after years of living inside of a world of dystopia, came an army of men lead by a forceful warrior whom had succeeded at overpowering the evil witches. When Tristan Thorne unleashed the animals, the animals killed her and escaped. Stardust Mormo lives with her sisters, the Lillim, in a palace deep in Stormhold. Mormo and her sister Empusa are fast asleep until their sister Lamia, the Witch Queen, tells them a star has fallen. Mormo reminded Lamia that she used the last Babylon Candle and therefore they would have to seek out the star on foot. Mormo then killed a ferret and looked at its entrails and saw the location of the star. The three witches then had to pick an organ to see who would go after the star. Lamia picked the heart and therefore she would seek out the star and with the power of all three they let Lamia have what was left of the last star hidden in a dusty box. Lamia commented that there was not much of the star left, but Mormo ensured her that there will be plenty of it soon. With Lamia young again, Mormo and Empusa helped dress her and gave Lamia a knife and magic runes for her to use to find the star. Lamia left the palace while Mormo and Empusa stayed behind. Later, Lamia contacted her sisters with her magic ring and Mormo communicated to her sister through a grand standing mirror. Mormo told Lamia that using magic will cause her to age faster if she is not careful and to only call them in dire need. Lamia told her she could not locate the star and Mormo and Empusa killed an alligator and looked at its organs and saw the star was coming to her but Mormo saw that misery had drained the star and that she was barely shining. Mormo told her with caution to set up a trap and make sure her heart is glowing before it is cut out. After Lamia failed to kill the star, Yvaine, and let her get away she made contact with her sisters. When the Witch Queen ordered for them to find the star fast, Mormo told her to watch her tongue and that it was her and not them that lost the star. Mormo then told her that she would perhaps return now and either of them will go instead, but Lamia assured them that she will bring the star and deal with her at the palace and to have everything ready for their arrival. Mormo found the star on a sky vessel by using her mirror and told Lamia that it was headed to a mountain town and that she was not the only one seeking the star and told her of a prince named Septimus looking for Yvaine as well. Mormo told her that he was catching up fast and said to find the star quickly. Mormo then made contact with the Witch Queen and told her they found the star's destination that she was headed to the village of Wall and told her to take a shortcut through the marshes, she would arrive on time to intercept her. Mormo again communicated with Lamia through the mirror and told her she was very close to Yvaine being one mile out of Wall and told her to hurry before she crosses the wall. Lamia then returned to the palace with Yvaine and another woman. Mormo asked who she was and Lamia stated a slave named Una. The three witches then cackled as they had the star and how old Lamia looked now. Mormo and Lamia marched with the star and then tied Yvaine to the alter that was above a grand staircase. Mormo smiled deviously at Yvaine while she was tied up when two intruders stormed the palace and killed her sister, Empusa. Mormo wanted to attack the prince, Septimus, but Lamia stopped her and killed him with a voodoo doll. When Tristan stormed the castle room, Lamia told Mormo to get him. Mormo then proceeded to run the top of the staircase and used her physical strength and leaped to the room below growling. Tristan then cut the cages, where the animals were kept, releasing all the animals and they all surrounded and attacked Mormo and she was mauled to death killing her. Powers and Abilities Mormo is a talented and powerful witch though being the least powerful of the Lillm Coven she was incredibly powerful producing strong physical strength. Category:Villainesses Category:Book Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Immortals Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains